Natural Disaster
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Based off the song "You don't sound like you" by Lee Brice. AU. Ever since Riley began dating Tyler McDonald, things have been different. The dark-haired boy had always given Lucas bad vibes, but he ignored it to keep Riley happy. In a late night phone call, Lucas wonders how happy Riley really is. Warning: Implied Abuse. May continue.


**Natural Disaster**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Girl Meets World. Just the plot in here. Don't own You Don't Sound Like You by Lee Brice. I just own this sad, tragic plot. 3**

 **Summary:** _Based off the song "You don't sound like you" by Lee Brice. **AU**. Ever since Riley began dating Tyler McDonald, things have been _ different _. The dark-haired boy had always given Lucas bad vibes, but he ignored it to keep Riley_ happy _. In a late night phone call, Lucas wonders how_ happy _Riley really is. **Warning : Implied Abuse. **_

**Third Person POV**

 _Girl, I'm glad you called, first heard you talk_

It took me a second cause I couldn't hear your drawl

And that don't sound like you

 _No, that don't sound like you_

Riley picked up the phone, laying on the bed of her college dorm room, her eyes still red from crying. She brushed her bangs out of her face before quietly answering.

"Hello?" It sounded small, like a question.

"Riley! I've missed you so much. Why haven't you called?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized softly. She closed her eyes, almost expecting a lecture.

"Don't be sorry."

 _I know it's been a while, I don't mean to pry_

But when I asked you if you're happy I didn't hear a smile

And that don't sound like you

 _Nah, that ain't the girl I knew you always sounded like_

"What made you call?"

"I missed your voice, Riles. Are you happy in Florida?"

"Of course," she lied, fake-cheery. "The weather is so great."

"I thought you liked snow."

"I learned to live without it," Riley told him, beginning to feel uncomfortable in the conversation. She shifted on the bed.

 _Truck tires on a gravel road_

Laughing at the world, blasting my radio

Cannon ball splashing in the water

Doing whatever whenever you wanted

What did he do?

'Cause you don't sound like you anymore

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lucas asked. He couldn't hide the doubt in his voice. He had never felt easy when Riley went to Florida. Her parents, though, had been thrilled.

"Of course."

 _Your pretty brown hair, you always loved it_

Guess he didn't like it so you just cut it

And that don't sound like you

 _Nah, that ain't the girl I knew you always sounded like_

As she talked, Riley played with the ends of her short hair, remembering when the hair dresser had cut it.

 ** _"I'd kill to have hair like this, honey," the girl had observed. Riley had nodded as the subject was mostly dropped._**

"Maya said she's coming down there in a week or two," Lucas informed her.

"I gotta go," Riley said hurriedly, heading heavy footsteps down the hall.

"What- Why?"

 _Truck tires on a gravel road_

Laughing at the world, blasting my radio

Cannon ball splashing in the water

Doing whatever whenever you wanted

What did he do?

'Cause baby you don't sound like you anymore

 _Oh, anymore_

When Riley hung up was when Tyler began to scream. She flinched at the sound of his voice. She hated the rage. She shouldn't have been so stupid. She deserved it. It was her fault. The words barely registered to Riley.

"Who was that?" He sneered. "I can't believe you would cheat on me!" He started calling her every name in the book. She felt so small with him towering over her.

Lucas called back, worried, just to hear the dial and Riley's quick voice saying dully, "You know what to do. Leave a message at the beep."

 _That town, that job, that guy_

You can leave them behind, girl, you know you're better than that

If you wanna come back, you can come back

Baby, come back to

Tyler was madder than Riley had ever seen him. She could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"I'm sorry!"

 _ **Bang! Bang!**_

 __

 _Truck tires on a gravel road_

Laughing at the world, blasting my radio

Cannon ball splashing in the water

Doing whatever whenever you wanted

What did he do?

'Cause you don't sound like you

Gimme the girl I knew

'Cause you don't sound like you anymore

 _Mmm, anymore_

The ambulance pulled up to the dorm room and rushed inside to Riley's room number. Farther up north, life moved on, oblivious.

Innocence was blissful. Riley's innocence had been stripped from her years ago.

 _Girl, I'm glad you called, first heard you talk_

 _Took me a second 'cause I couldn't hear your drawl_

"I love you, baby. Always."

 **A/N: Continue?**

 **Stay Gold y'all,**

 **~ Alee XxX**


End file.
